Yield to Me
by yaba
Summary: “How can you ever think I wouldn’t want you? You’re stunning.” Jane shows Lisbon how wrong she is in fact.


**Yield to Me**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Lyrics by Citizen Cope.

Rating: M

Spoiler: None

A/N: My first venture into The Mentalist fan fiction. I hope you Jisbon shippers out there enjoy it!

***

"…_And I could touch you right  
And I could rush you right and  
Them walls gonna fall like the full moonlight…"_

***

"Teresa…"

After all this time, the way he says her name still sends shivers down her spine but on this cold October morning, she doesn't feel like exposing the power he has over her, so she doesn't turn around when he calls to her.

Instead, she snuggles deeper into her thin robe and presses the mug filled with herbal tea closer to her chest, content to sit by the window and watch the sun come up over the Sacramento River.

"Come back to bed,"

His voice beckons her again and Special Agent Lisbon wonders if perhaps he is so good at hypnotizing people, because his voice is so damn seductive.

From the months they've been working together, she's become completely certain that women flock to Patrick Jane no matter where he goes or whom he is with.

Like a moth to a fly, the blond God attracts anything in a skirt. He could have his pick of any woman and sometimes, especially on eerily cold mornings like this, she wonders why he chooses her.

It's not that she is insecure, she might not be the relationship type, but that was more to do with issues from her past, not from a lack of suitors.

With Jane, it's different though.

With Jane, she is never in control and it bothers her to no end.

The man knows exactly where to touch her to make her melt into him.

He also knows what TV shows she likes and how she takes her coffee in the morning without her having to tell him. At first it made her feel special and excited her, but now it only serves to aggravate her, because she never knows how he liked his tea, what books he reads, or what movies he likes without asking him.

And Teresa Lisbon always prided herself on being an equal partner in any relationship she had, romantic or professional.

That's why she rebels in these quiet moments, testing the waters, wondering how far she can take ignoring him.

It's childish and unlike her, but Teresa Lisbon is exhausted.

She's tired from the stress of her job, from having people rely on her, and now constantly wondering what it is that Patrick Jane sees in her…

He always knows what she wants and yet she's powerless in figuring out exactly what he _needs_.

Just as the first rays of sunshine peer over the Sacramento River, a soft hand settles on her shoulder.

Usually he would pull her into his arms, tease her with a soft kiss, or carry her back to bed, but not today.

Now, he feels like she needs the space and it irritates her even more that he is yet again so keenly aware of what she desires.

She stiffens against him and Patrick frowns, not really understanding in his sleep filled state what's going on with his bedmate.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes and leaning against the window, he runs his hand down her arm and wraps it gently around her wrist, feeling the warmth from the mug in her hand and the heat from her skin.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He murmurs, tracing her wrist bone as he rests his chin on her shoulder, inhaling her unique scent, a mixture of lavender and sweat.

She always smells like this after they make love and the fact that she is wearing nothing underneath the flimsy gray robe distracts him.

So Patrick tries to block out images of the brunette besides him naked and writhing underneath him, because he can tell by the stiffness in her shoulders and the tilt of her neck that something is bothering the CBI agent and he's determined to find out.

Teresa doesn't say anything for a while and with every passing moment, Patrick loses himself in her scent, in the way heat radiates off her body, and the way she feels so perfect near him.

Ever since she let him into her bed, he's slept better than he has in years.

He's thankful that the strong woman besides him tolerates his crap and lets him in when he needs her, even when she doesn't realize she's doing it.

He's always thought it would be incredibly difficult to let himself desire another woman, want companionship, and friendship; however, when he first laid eyes on Special Agent Lisbon, he already subconsciously knew she'd break all his rules and crack his immaculate façade.

And she did…and after months of struggling to accept that he was falling in love with the feisty brunette, Patrick just let himself feel and now he is so attuned to her moods, he can't continue on in silence.

"Teresa…what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, just go back to sleep, we have work in a couple hours."

"Work can wait, until you tell me what's wrong. This is the fourth night in the row that you wake up before me, you don't think I noticed?"

That's when she turns around and the fire in her eyes surprises him.

"That's great. I'm glad everything I do is so obvious." She mumbles and stands up.

The robe unravels and the sliver of skin between her breasts makes it difficult for Jane to concentrate,

"Teresa, what's going on?"

His voice is soft as he says her name and she feels her resolve weakening, but she's determined to be brave and finally acknowledge what's been bothering her.

She's pretty sure by the look in his cerulean eyes, he already knows what she's thinking and it should irritate her, but instead it just motivates her to speak,

"What do you see in me?"

There's a small sense of satisfaction when she notices the surprise in his eyes, "You're kidding me right?" he asks, his tone incredulous instead of comforting.

"No, I'm not. It's just that, I'm not the type to let people in. I get easily irritated by you; I snap at you, I don't really trust you-…"

"Of course you do."

His interruption spikes a fire inside her.

She waits for an explanation, raising her eyebrow and folding her arms over her exposed chest, as he tries hard not to stare.

"If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't let me into your bedroom." Jane explains, standing up and walking towards her.

"Just because I'm sleeping with you, doesn't-…"

She tries to speak, but he presses a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her.

"It's not about sex, Teresa." He sweeps his thumb over her lower lip and she almost forgets what they're talking about,

"If it was just about sex, you'd find other places to do it, but it's not. You've let me into your own personal sanctuary; you've exposed a part of yourself that I bet no other man has ever seen."

He steps even closer to her, his body almost pressing against hers, and she lets his presumptuous comments pass, not only because he is so warm and strong in front of her, but also because he's right.

"You trust me subconsciously, whether you like it or not."

There's a hint of mirth in Patrick's voice, but he's careful not to cross a boundary, because he's learned that Lisbon is like a tightly wound spring and one wrong push or touch can have her recoiling from him in a second.

However, when she doesn't step away, he slides his arm around her, pulling her torso against his naked one.

There's passivity in her expression that he doesn't like, so Patrick runs his hand over her cheek delicately, silently asking her again what's wrong.

"I still don't get it." Teresa murmurs her voice uncharacteristically quite and devoid of sarcasm, "you can have your pick of any-…"

Her voice trails off because Jane doesn't let her go any further. He loves that she allows herself to be vulnerable around him, but her train of thought bothers him, because he can't understand why the normally confident and strong headed Teresa Lisbon can ever think that she's not enough for him.

Him, the broken man who's hell bent on seeking revenge for the family lost on his account.

Him, the snappy, self-involved jackass, who thinks he's smarter than everyone around him.

He should be the one questioning why she's with him and he does, but never verbally, because in some ways he's not ready to openly admit that his feelings for her run as deeply as they do.

"Teresa, look at me." He touches her chin, tilting it so she can no longer avoid his gaze,

"I want you, because from the second I walked into CBI headquarters you were the only one not completely enamored by me, and I wasn't used to that. I could have anyone under my spell within moments and I relied on that to use people around me for my personal warpath, but not you. You are different, you're breathtaking, you're challenging, and despite what you might think, you're sometimes a complete mystery to me-…"

"Yea right," there's a small twinge of a smile on her lips and even though she rolls her eyes, Patrick sees that there's a bit of understanding there, as well as a smidgen of curiosity.

It makes him ache for her in a way that's novel.

He's never wanted to prove to someone how much he wants them as he does now.

"It's true," He persists, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear,

"Sometimes, you will do things that completely surprise me. I'm learning more and more about you every day and you keep me on my toes, which is incredibly challenging considering my clairvoyant abilities."

His self-boasting comment makes her smile wider, and cast a side glance at him, one that's reminiscent of all the looks she gives him at work when she thinks he's up to something.

But unlike at work, here in the glow of the early morning sun, Teresa Lisbon isn't a Special Agent or a colleague, she is a woman, a woman who is trying to hide an unfounded insecurity and Patrick wants nothing more than to prove to her that there's nothing to worry about.

"I just wonder sometimes, you know…"

"Well don't," he counters, running his hands up and down her sides soothingly, "never forget that I am here for you and I want you, okay?"

Teresa nods hesitantly, but Jane needs more assurance, so he leans in and brushes a soft kiss against her lips.

He pulls back, expecting to find a smile on his counterpart's face, but the look of longing in her eyes sends a jolt through his system and he pulls her even closer,

"Tell me what you want," he whispers against her neck, tracing kisses across her collarbone, the action making both of them moan.

She loses herself in the sensations he's creating, running his hand up to her neck and brushing over her nipple deliberately.

She sucks in a breath, marveling at how he can still elicit such a powerful reaction from her, after so many nights spent together.

Teresa grasps the hand cupping her neck and pulls Patrick back to look him in the eye, "Show me…" she whispers, her breath dancing on his lips, "show me how much you want me."

The boldness and simultaneous vulnerability in her voice make him react instantly.

He nods and reaches between them, loosening the ties to her robe and pulling it off her naked body.

She stands completely exposed and his eyes glaze over in male appreciation of her softly curved and toned figure.

"How can you ever think I wouldn't want you? You're stunning."

"Stop talking Jane." She says suddenly, arousal overpowering her submissiveness, and he raises his eyebrows at her,

"What do you think I should be doing instead?" he smirks as she searches for an answer, but he doesn't wait, instead he turns them around and in seconds, Teresa finds herself sinking onto the plush mattress of her bed.

She becomes acutely aware of the tension building in her core as Jane runs his hands down her thighs and parts her legs, his soft breath caressing the skin of her calf.

She tries to sit up, but he reaches up and pushes her softly against the covers.

His hand travels down her body and lingers over her breast, circling a nipple, before he expertly rolls it between his fingertips, sending such a jolt through all her nerve endings that Teresa relinquishes all control.

She's at the mercy of this blond Adonis and when he places a kiss to her inner thigh, she realizes there's nothing she desires more than to give up control to him over and over again if only he promises to touch and kiss her the way he is now.

"Where do you want me to touch you? Hmm?"

He blows on her skin and she arches her back, responding to his ministrations so sensually, he thinks he might explode right then and there.

He craves her like no other.

He's had her twice already tonight and the hunger doesn't seem to abate, not even after hours of exploring her body.

Perhaps if he were a braver man he would communicate all of this to her, never let her doubt how much he wants her, always has.

Instead, he opts to express his desire through touch and when he runs his finger through her center, circling sensitive skin, he watches all professional vestige disappear, bearing naked the usually composed and guarded woman in front of him.

"Right there," She moans and Patrick feels his control waver, but her words from before remind him that this morning is not about his desire and release but about hers, about proving to Teresa that she is exactly what he wants and perhaps even what he _needs_.

Her legs fall further apart as he thrusts his fingers inside, flicking his wrist enough to feel her muscles contract around him.

Jane remembers being inside of her, the warmth surrounding him as he sinks into the woman lying beneath him.

The thought propels him further and when his tongue brushes against her skin, she thinks this will be her undoing.

Wrapping an arm around her lower back and the other finding her breast, Patrick loses himself yet again in her scent, in her taste, and in the sounds she's making.

All his senses are attuned to her desires, to her every thrash and every moan, and he's never felt more alive than in this moment.

When her fingers run through his hair, Patrick feels goose bumps spread through his flesh and he continues his ministrations; not stopping as she grinds against his mouth, guiding him to where she wants him, not realizing that she succumbs to his mouth, she holds him in her own spell, engulfs him in nothing but her.

Her orgasm is powerful and reverberates through her entire body, leaving her drained but sated.

Patrick slides on top of her, spilling kisses over her stomach and legs, running his tongue over her breasts, not giving her reprieve.

He doesn't stop kissing her until he reaches her mouth, devouring it like a starving man, and she's so intoxicated by the smell of her on his lips that she doesn't anticipate his movement until she feels him slide deep inside her without warning.

When he sinks into her warmth, Patrick has to exercise every last bit of self-control not to let go.

Her heat encapsulates him, holding him in a vice and her soft and inviting flesh beckons him further, inviting him in as she cradles his hips with her thighs and laces her arms around his neck.

The sun is out now and it shines across her face, making her eyes sparkle as they connect with his.

She shifts her hips and Patrick groans against her, starting to move despite wanting to prolong her pleasure.

They never break eye contact as they set the pace, their bodies sliding against one another with the ease and comfort of old lovers, and with every thrust, kiss, and lingering glance, Patrick sees the doubt in her eyes dissipate.

Teresa's uncertainty washes away as he holds her even closer, pushing into her with a growing intensity that threatens to undo them both.

Teresa sinks her nails into his shoulders, trying to alleviate some of the pressure as the heat builds in the pit of her belly, spreading through her entire body as their coupling gets stronger, faster, and harder.

The force of his blue gaze doesn't waver as he runs his hands to her hips and angles them in a way that makes her cry out.

It's been only months, but he knows exactly where to touch her, how to move inside of her, to get her writhing in minutes, and the look of pure adoration and lust that dances upon his face is all the confirmation she needs that the mornings she spent doubting herself were fruitless.

As if reading her mind, Patrick leans down and kisses her softly, turning the moment of passion into something even more meaningful.

For the first time, she feels overwhelmed with emotion so she hold onto the man who unexpectedly showed up in her office one day and never left.

She savors his quite confidence and strength, running her palms over his muscles, appreciating the way he shivers from her touch, and when her release comes and she pulls him over the edge with her, there's no doubt anymore.

Patrick collapses on top of her and pulls her to the side, spooning her body as he pulls the covers over them.

The sun has risen over the horizon, but they're not due at work for another few hours, so Teresa lets herself snuggle deeper into his warm embrace.

When Patrick runs his fingers through her hair and whispers that she never has to doubt his desire for her, she doesn't say anything, but she knows that by the way her arm wraps around his torso and her leg entwines with his he understands that her insecurity is gone.

And Teresa understands that sometimes giving up control has its advantages...

***


End file.
